Something to talk about
by boothandboneslove
Summary: People are talking, see what Kurama think's about this. Song fic for the song I first heard in the car called 'Something to talk about'. I dont own anything, read & review thanks.


**Something to talk about**

_People are talkin, talking 'bout people  
>I hear them whisper, you won't believe it<br>They think we're lovers kept under covers  
>I just ignore it, but they keep saying<br>We laugh just a little too loud  
>We stand just a little too close<br>We stare just a little too long  
>Maybe they're seeing, something we don't, Darlin'<em>

Kurama could hear the way that his fellow schoolmates talked and whispered; they thought he was lovers with one of his friends. He heard the way they said he laughed too loud when he was around this person. The way they said they stood too close together, the way they said they looked at each other too long. But Kurama knew they were just seeing something he didn't, something that wasn't really there.

_Let's give them something to talk about  
>Let's give them something to talk about<br>Let's give them something to talk about  
>How about love?<em>

Kurama just let them talk, if it wasn't true what they saw then what could their lies and rumors hurt? It didn't matter to him.

_I feel so foolish, I never noticed  
>You'd act so nervous, could you be falling for me?<br>It took a rumor to make me wonder  
>Now I'm convinced I'm going under<br>Thinking 'bout you every day  
>Dreaming 'bout you every night<br>Hoping that you feel the same way  
>Now that we know it, let's really show it, Darlin'<em>

Kurama couldn't believe he had never noticed it before, the way he would act differently with him then he did the others. He felt so foolish, he should have noticed the way that Hiei acted wasn't like his normal self at all. It had taken a rumor for him to finally notice and now he knew his feelings may just be returned. He should have noticed, but Hiei was so good at hidng his feelings inside himself. And Kurama never thought Hiei could love him, but now he wasn't so sure. Kurama thought about Hiei everyday, even the days that he was actually around him. He dreamed about him every night, dreamed of what his kisses would taste like, what his lips would feel like pressed to his own. Dreamed of how it would feel to have Hiei's arms wrapped around him. Dreamed of how it would feel to be with Hiei in everyway, loving him in everyway. Soon Kurama couldn't take his thoughts, his dreams or the rumors anymore he had know.

"I like you a lot Hiei, do you like me?" he asked hoping that Hiei felt the same and he had not just ruined their friendship.

"Yes." Hiei said in his normal monotone voice and Kurama smiled leaning down and catching Hiei's lips with his own. Hiei kissed back almost immediately wrapping his arms around Kurama's waist as Kurama rested his hands behind Hiei's neck. Now that they both knew the other felt the same, he was only too happy to let people see. He didn't care what they said or thought, not as long as he had Hiei.

_bridge  
>Let's give them something to talk about<br>A little mystery to figure out  
>Let's give them something to talk about<br>How about love, love, love, love?_

Once people saw them standing even closer people began to talk more, the whispers got a little louder in the halls and the questions came. Kurama never answered the questions, and he knew nobody would be brave enough to ask Hiei while he waited for Kurama after school. The demon had a natural air about him that scared people away. He knew that since they were only human they wouldn't understand why they were afraid of the short teenager. But they would be none the less, especially if they ever heard him threaten Kuwabara. Kurama knew Hiei wouldn't actually kill one of his friends for no good reason unlike he said. But they wouldn't, they would believe he was serious especially because how he said it. He only talked in monotones, never showing any of his emotions. The only emotion he let people see was his anger, and that's because it helped people fear him. Kurama smiled to himself, he had given his schoolmates something to talk about and a mystery they could figure out.

_chorus  
>Let's give them something to talk about<br>Let's give them something to talk about  
>Let's give them something to talk about<br>How about love, love, love, love?_

Kurama let them talk about his love with Hiei, he let them whisper, he let them think what they wanted to. He had Hiei and he knew the truth so it didn't bother him.

**THE END**


End file.
